The Newest Member of Nishiuras Baseball Team
by Casketta
Summary: IS A GIRL? Full Summary Inside! Ayano just wants to play in the hardball league with her cousin, Sakaeguichi! But a bunch of the guys disapprove! Will she be able to prove them wrong? Mizutani x OC Futurefic Others Characters w/ Ayano


The Newest Member of the Nishiura's Baseball Team…IS A GIRL?!

I be making another story. Since I thought that Mizutani gets no love, I decided I'd do a story of him and my OC, Ayano. There are some other pairings mixed in with Ayano, but it's mostly Mizutani because he deserves love too! And Tajima :D

Description of Ayano Tanaguichi:

She has light tan hair, and lilac eyes. She always has her hair in a ponytail, unless of a special occasion. Her hair goes past her shoulders and she has her bangs parted on the left side. Her hair is normally wavy at the ends, but straight coming down.

Her number on the team is 11 and she bats right after Sakaeguichi, who normally bats first.

Her personality: She's very spunky, mature (when the time comes), embarrassed easily, hot-headed, and friendly.

Class: Year 2 (Everyone is in year 2, it's a new school year when this starts) Class 7 (She's in class with Hanai, Abe and Mizutani)

Throws/Bats: Switch/Right (But she doesn't learn t'il later how to hold a bat properly)

Position: Left field or shortstop

D.O.B: August 8th (They're exactly two month apart)

Blood Type: B+

Height/Weight: 167.5cm (5'6'') / 49kg (108lbs)

A Bio: She's Sakaeguichi's cousin on his deceased (if you didn't already know) mother's side. Her mother is his mom's sister, and didn't change the 'guichi' part of her name in memory of her. She is also extremely good at bunting, just like Sakaeguichi. She's a decent hitter, and at full strength she can hit to the middle of the outfield. She only has 1 homerun when she played on her junior high softball team. She's not the fastest, but she is faster than both Hanai and Mihashi. She transferred to Nishiura to finally see her cousin and to play in the hardball league because she's sick of planning with the girls. She played outfield most of the time and sometimes pitched or played third. She will never play catcher because she thinks the position is stupid.

Full Summary: Ayano just wants to play in the hardball league with her cousin Sakaeguichi! But, Abe, Mizutani and a few others think that a girl couldn't possibly play with a bunch of guys. Will she be able to prove them wrong, or just go back to playing softball with all the girls back at her old school? And will we finally find out what sexuality the entire team has?

Chapter 1: The Transfer

(Third Person's POV)

Ayano Tanaguichi wandered through the halls through the Nishiura High School. She wore the typical uniform of a grey skirt, white polo shirt with red ribbon hanging from it. She'd walked everywhere and she still hadn't found Yuuto yet!

She continued walking through the halls until she came by her classroom. She walked in, then noticing three guys who looked like they could play baseball. She approached them, and the red-head was the first to notice. The other two looked over.

"Can we help you?" the one with the shaved hair asked. Ayano took a breath, then looked at each of them.

"Do you guys play on our school's hardball team?" she asked politely. All three of them nodded. Perfect Ayano thought.

"I'm the captain, Hanai Azura. This is the catcher, Abe Takaya and this is an outfielder, Mizutani" Hanai said, pointing to each of the boys. Mizutani looked pissed.

"I have a first name you know. And I also play second base…" he muttered under his breath. Curiously, Ayano looked at Mizutani.

"What is your first name, Mizutani-kun?" she asked politely. Mizutani's cheeks fluttered with a small tinge of pink.

"F…Fumiki" he said quietly. The other two shrugged it off. I guess they're just teasing him.

"Also known as Crappy Lefty" Abe added and he chuckled. Mizutani looked like he was going to explode.

"Anyways, do you guys have anyone on the team with the name of Yuuto?" she asked, not as polite as before. They all looked puzzled. Then, Hanai realized who she was talking about.

"You mean Sakaeguichi?" he asked. She nodded. The three did an 'Oooooh' moment.

"Yea, what class is he in? I'm looking for him" she stated in a matter-of-fact voice. The three of them shrugged. 'What help are these guys?' she asked herself. Either way, class was starting and now she had to sit through the boring day.

After School ~ At the Baseball Diamond

Each of the boys on the Nishiura High baseball team were warming up for practice, when Ayano arrived. Sakaeguichi saw his cousin and ran off the field, excitably. The whole team looked over to see the two cousins embracing. A few of them coughed but they ignored them.

"Yuuto! I haven't seen you in forever!" Ayano exclaimed, hugging her older cousin. They were exactly two months apart. Everyone else slowly drifted towards them.

"Yea! How've you been Ayano? I didn't know you transferred here! Are you gonna play on the girls team?" Sakaeguichi asked curiously. Ayano broke away from him and broke into laughter. Everyone was extremely confused.

"No you moron. I'm here to join your team." She said straight forwardly. The entire team did a double-take and screamed,

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?!"

Fin


End file.
